1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disengageable panels for use in assembling modular display systems, and in particular, to a slidable locking system for securely connecting adjacent panels so that the connected panels are vertically aligned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separate and disengageable panels have been provided for assembling modular display systems that are used for advertising and presentations at industrial and trade shows. These panels are joined together to form walls, shelvings, counters, cabinets and/or projection screens.
Connectors and fasteners have been provided for joining these separate and disengageable panels to form the desired structures and configurations. Previous connectors and fasteners have suffered from the drawback that the structural elements of these connectors and fasteners have been exposed. Exposed structural elements are undesirable because they are aesthetically displeasing and can sometimes be an obstruction or render certain areas of the panels unuseable.
One attempt to address this drawback was provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,929 to Wright. Wright provides a fastening system which is concealed within the panel frame. A male member includes a matrix which defines at least one linear channel and at least a part of a linear shaft internal to the matrix. A female member also includes a matrix which defines part of a panel edge. The matrix of the male member is slid into the matrix of the female member to form a connection in which the structural elements of the male and female members are concealed.
One drawback associated with such male-female slidable fastening systems is encountered when the panels connected by these systems are placed on an uneven surface. For example, if adjacent connected panels are placed on an uneven surface, these panels will not be vertically aligned. In other words, one panel will be higher than the other.
Thus, there remains a need for a fastening or connecting system for use in securely connecting disengageable panels, which prevents vertical displacement of one panel with respect to an adjacent panel, which is concealed, which is simple in construction, and which is easy to use.